


Do You Think I'm Pretty

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, Jesse is a dork, M/M, Short and Quick, Youtuber AU, and also very much in love, beauty guru au, because there are already fifty of these why not another one lmao, makeup artist Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Hanzo lets Jesse do the voice over for one of his makeup videos, and it kind of just turns into an excuse for Jesse to brag about his boyfriend to hundreds of thousands of people.





	Do You Think I'm Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShittyHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/gifts).



> Yes this is quick and messy and no I won't apologize. This is so funny to me lmao

Hanzo woke later than usual. He didn’t have anything to do for the day and had decided a little extra sleep was not only allowed but well-deserved. Apparently, the feeling was not one that extended to his brother. Hanzo’s phone was buzzing insistently with a custom pulse pattern he’d set for his brother so he’d know when he could ignore it. It was hard to ignore, however, when the texts were coming so frequently that his phone was slowly but steadily vibrating its way to the edge of the nightstand. With a growl, Hanzo snatched it up and glared at the screen. This had better be damn important. 

Txt from Annoyance: HANZO OMG  
Txt from Annoyance: LIUHLGHH I’M PISSING  
Txt from Annoyance: It’s already got a ridiculous number of views  
Txt from Annoyance: Someone said that trashy “news” site is doing a story about it lmaooooo  
Txt from Annoyance: That video is so fucking funny tho I’m losing my whole entire mind

Hanzo sat up quickly, not bothering to read the rest of the texts. What the hell was he talking about? What video? He looked to the other side of the bed and found it empty. Of course. The one time Jesse woke up before him. Hanzo got up and quickly glanced through the rest of his notifications as he got dressed in one of Jesse’s shirts and a pair of shorts. He had far more than usual, even with his fairly popular YouTube channel and social media pages. Most seemed to be messages about some mysterious video that had brought them to his pages.

“Jesse?” Hanzo called as he went into the hall, confusion wrinkling the small space between his eyebrows. 

“Kitchen, Honeybee! Just finished makin’ pancakes, too,” came the pleased response. Hanzo went into the small kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

“Did you finish editing any videos in the last few days?” Hanzo asked with a frown. While he’d had his makeup channel since college and used to do all the work himself, for the past several years Jesse had taken over editing and publishing his videos for him. Hanzo insisted that he could do the work himself, but editing really was so tedious, so he’d stopped arguing the point soon after Jesse started doing it.

“Huh? I mean, sure. That pretty one with the smoky eye thing, the lip tutorial, the narration, the Valentine’s look that I still think is way too pretty for the general public to see, you’ll cause mass heart attacks with the way you—”

“Wait, what did you just say?” Hanzo asked, turning to him with slightly narrowed eyes. Jesse looked at him and blinked, sensing that he was in trouble for something but not quite sure what.

“Uh, I was just makin’ a joke, Honeybee. I was sayin’ the Valentine’s video you did was really pretty.”

“My brother has been texting me all morning, and I have hundreds of new followers all talking about the same video. I doubt it would be something so simple as that. What did you say during the other video?”

“Just the usual stuff, I guess. I swear I didn’t say anything weird or nothin’,” he assured. “Watch it yourself. I’ll make up our plates.” Hanzo eyed him but sat at the island and pulled up his YouTube channel. It was easy to find the video in question, there was a huge spike in views on it, and it had only been published two days ago. The thumbnail was Hanzo giving the camera a half-lidded, unimpressed look. It was titled “My Boyfriend Does My Voice Over Lmao”. Hanzo groaned but clicked play. Yes, he’d agreed to do the video, but he’d also assumed that he’d see the video before it got published. 

“Good morning everyone,” said Hanzo from the video, face bare and hair back in a ponytail. “Today I will be doing a very simple look, with very little instructions. This is because my boyfriend, Jesse, will be doing my voiceover today. Now, I am sure that he will miss some steps or products, so check my Instagram for more detailed instructions.” Yes, yes, that was all fine. Then the sound changed slightly as Hanzo held foundation primer and Hanzo could hear Jesse clear his throat.

“Howdy, y’all, this is Jesse, Hanzo’s boyfriend, that’s actually my last name. Uh, now what we’re starting out with here is uh pre-foundation stuff. Clears me up real good, and I think it closes his pores? But, like, he’s also always on about opening ‘em up so they probably don’t close anything, that don’t make sense.” Hanzo looked up from his phone at Jesse for a brief moment, who was whistling happily as he chopped strawberries, and the Hanzo in the video held up his foundation and then a beauty blender.

“Alright, and now we’re done with the pores, we’re moving on. No more of that. This is a fuckin’…uh…oh fuck. It’s an egg sponge. Those things are impossible to clean. We put the foundation on the egg sponge and spread that shit everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Han’s got such a pretty face and he’s just covering it all up with this stuff. Makes him look like a ghost, he’s so white. Spooky. Thought the last time I dated a white boy was in high school but look at this,” Jesse’s voice laughed. Hanzo had to press his lips together to keep from laughing as he watched himself continue the tutorial.

“Okay, okay so now we’ve got this…this…pearl something. It’s called pearl something, it’s a highlighter contour thing. Not like, that kind of highlighter, cause when I first started watching Han’s videos I really thought he was putting office supplies on his—oh shit I’m behind okay fuck now we’re doing our eyebrows. Oh lord he’s so pretty. Y’all I get to look at this every single day of my life can you imagine that? Now we’re doing our eyes, I think. We’re doing primer and…wait no back to the eyebrows. Back to the…wait.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo couldn’t help but saying, looking up from the video. “How long have you been editing my videos and you do not know what half of these steps are?”

“I’m distracted when I edit!” Jesse exclaimed. “Don’t make fun o’ me or I’m not giving you any sugar in your coffee.” Hanzo rolled his eyes, going back to the video. 

“Good god look how gorgeous this man is. He’s got that huge ass palette we’re looking at, I think it’s got like fifty colors or something ridiculous, and he’s already lookin’ like a whole snack. He ain’t even done. Not even close. Seriously look at this. I mean, shit, uh, we’re gonna put on this primer. Again. We’ve got so much primer on our faces right now, but it’s fine that’s what you want. And we’re going to put on approximately fifteen layers of different eye colors, I know that. Watch, watch, he’s gonna put on a really light one and…oh hell yeah, called it. Told y’all I know what I’m doing.” Hanzo couldn’t help his laugh, that time, and Jesse grinned as he slid a plate of pancakes in front of him and set his coffee down with it, settling next to him with his own food and watching the video over Hanzo’s shoulder as he started to eat.

“Have y’all ever seen a man as beautiful as this? Seriously, look at this. Start to finish he goes from gorgeous to an absolute angel. He looks amazing. This is some kind o’ witchcraft or somethin’ right here because I’ve seen all of his videos and I still don’t know how this step happens, we’re putting stuff up into our eyebrow for like no reason. I guess to match our eyeshadow or something but it doesn’t make sense to me.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo huffed as he started to eat his pancakes, propping his phone against his coffee mug so that they could continue watching the video.

“I was bein’ honest!”

“Alright, alright,” said Jesse from the video as Hanzo held up a sleek black tube. “This is the devil’s work. That last stuff was witchcraft, this is the devil’s work. We’re going to stick this pointy shit right next to our eyeball for absolutely no good reason to make the…the…kitty eye. Kitty eye thing, the pointy bit. It’s eyeliner, I know what it is, but kitty eye is when you make your eyes pointy. Watch, give him a couple seconds to finish this up and…bam! Oh, you look so good, Honeybee. Lord have mercy. Whew!” Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh again and Jesse grinned, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

 

“Okay, and we’re almost done. We’re almost done. We finish up that lip gloss with the glitters, yup, those ones right there we’re getting all up in our cupid’s bow, and we just put that all over. Love glitter. Yeah! And here’s our little ending montage to show off our look, note the smoky eye and then nice sharp kitty eye and the kissy lips and….” Hanzo turned to the camera, lids going half down and lips quirking up into a smirk and Jesse broke off with a sharp inhalation. “Lord…” he breathed. “Uh, yeah. That’s it. Don’t forget to subscribe and tell me how pretty I am and how awesome my boyfriend is. Bye!” The screen went black and Hanzo burst out laughing.

“Hey! I thought I did a pretty darn good job!” Jesse huffed. Hanzo leaned against his shoulder for a moment, smiling up at him happily.

“You did fine, dear. Now, at least, I know what all the fuss is about. That was very funny. I may let you do it again. But is that really what your mind goes through when you edit my videos? You’ve seen me in makeup every single day since we met, how can you still be so taken by it?”

“Easy, you’re still the prettiest thing with legs,” Jesse grinned. “I’m damn lucky to have you, you know. And you’re damn lucky to have a boyfriend funny as I am.”

“That I am, Jesse, that I am,” Hanzo hummed. And he didn’t even mind that he had to mute his phone for nearly three days after that. It was one of his favorite videos on his channel.


End file.
